


She Once Was

by TooManyDucks



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Murder, Awkward Boners, Crystalization, Dipping Down, Eclipsa is Best Mom, Eclipsa is Not Evil, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Festivia is Eclipsa's Second Daughter, Misunderstandings, Moon Butterfly is Best Mom, Mostly Because The Series Finale Sucked, Or at least learning how to, Partner Betrayal, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Star Butterfly, Pseudo-Incest, Rating May Change, Saturna Misses Estrella, Secret Relationship, Sexual Humor, Slow Burn, Star is Still Technically Queen if You Think About it, Wrongful Imprisonment, but not really, like a lot, not really - Freeform, secret lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyDucks/pseuds/TooManyDucks
Summary: After discovering another queen of Mewni that was thought to be erased from all records, but unlike the others, she wasn't dead, but instead crystallized as punishment for her supposed crimes against Mewni.However, she's not like she once was, and it's up to Star, Marco and the rest of the Butterfly family to help rehabilitate her or else she'll be crystallized again.





	She Once Was

The day had finally came. Every princess of Mewni was to get her wand on her 14th birthday, and today was the birthday of both daughters of the current queen: Celena. Their names were Saturna and Estrella. Saturna was about to receive her wand, while Estrella watched, happy for her elder sister. Everyone watched as the wand shifted into a red microphone with a black speaker, which was appropriate seen as Saturna enjoyed singing and music in general.

After the party however, Celena and Estrella couldn't help but notice that Saturna had been speaking to (presumably) a young Mewman boy. At first, they weren't sure since there were quite a lot of monsters with the ability to shape-shift, but the young man didn't seem too suspicious, yet anyway, and so Celena just passed it off as some slight paranoia. 

At some point in time however, the Mewman boy revealed himself to indeed be a shapeshifting monster. Needless to say, Celena and Estrella were confused, while Tom was downright outraged. "Saturna, I thought we could trust you not to be reckless with magic. It turns out we were wrong.." Saturna was severely confused as well as shocked. 

Things only went downhill from there however, the monster that had tricked poor Saturna had been banished, Saturna had been crystallized (even though Celena and Estrella were the only ones who believed her) after having her wand confiscated, and at some point or another, Estrella quickly became the new heir to the throne. At some point or another though, Saturna will be told the truth of Celena dying several years later, and Estrella not too soon afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: just to clear some things up, the person named Tom mentioned isn't Tom Lucitor, at least not to my knowledge.


End file.
